Bittersweet, Just like that
by PlushiexLover
Summary: You know Valentine's Day is coming up when you forget your homework and have to wait in the rain for an hour. Especially if you have chocolate stuffed in your arms and a giant teddy bear around your neck screaming PEDO! What about that chocolate in your pocket that you can't seem to give to that one "guy"? Random chocolate references, KUTAU, and RIMAHIKO. ONESHOT!


Here's a summary of how my day went. I was late this morning so I had to serve 10 minute detention, forgot my lunch money so I had to go a day without food, left my binder at home which had all my homework in it, my pencil ran out of lead in the middle of a test, and I my phone ran out of battery so I had to wait in the rain for an hour. Well, it's official, tomorrows Valentine's Day.

**Rima's POV**

I walked down the brightly decorated halls filled with pink and red paper cut out hearts, with names and notes of all sorts. All around me, there were confessions and squealing going on left and right, and it irked me to no end. It was none other than the not so spectacular "Chocolate Day" or "Love Day", and even though it has a few different names, most of us know it as Valentine's Day.

No, it's not a type of shampoo.

After walking through the ever so irritating halls that seemed extremely irritating this particular day, I finally came to my homeroom. I found the class somewhat peculiar as I noticed a group of people surrounding my desk. Their eyes were filled with awe as I flipped my hair back in a graceful fashion and I took my seat. Suddenly, a cloud of voices surrounded me as I heard the lowly lived dogs repeat the line's they've been practicing until their throats grew dry. I sighed softly, wrapping my hand tightly around the bag I kept in my pocket, and smiled softly to them.

_After School_

I made my way to the usual guardian meeting, (please tell me the meeting is cancelled because Tadase got drowned in chocolate) as the weight of my chocolates dragged me down. I gave in to the weight of the chocolates and placed them down to stretch out my arm. I heard a soft shuffling as the object in my right pocket shifted, and stopped, monitoring the area for intruders before pulling it out.

It was a small, pink pouch with an appealing gold ribbon wrapped gracefully around the neck. Through the semi-translucent pouch, a heart shaped objects could be seen, emitting a rich chocolate aroma. I heard footsteps approaching from behind and carefully shoved bag in my pocket, hesitating before carrying the heavy load once again.

I turned around to find the usual guardian cross dresser coming over. His usual perverted looking self seems even more disapproving with five bags in his hands and a giant bear around his neck.

"That's all you got this year?" He questioned with a smirk.

"At least I won't be the one gaining sixty pounds by the end of the week." I replied with the same expression.

"Hey, there are some low fat ones in here!" He replied shaking a box of chocolate in my face.

I chomped at his hand and he pulled away, "Sugar free doesn't count."

"Yet you still want to eat my chocolate?"

"Correction. Still want to bite your hand off, you can keep the chocolate, but if you have any Pocky, I won't hold back" I pointed out.

He grinned slyly, "Then we should do the Pocky game while we're at it."

"The Po- .." I felt steam escaping my ears as I flung my bag of chocolates at his stomach "Play by yourself, Idiot!" I exclaimed, running off ahead to let him get mangled by a teddy bear.

"Oh, you're finally here Rima!" Amu squealed as she picked out all the chocolates with nuts in them. She grew a strong disliking after Yaya made a blob-, err, sculpture of Tadase as a birthday present.

"Hey, watt up Rima!" Kukai replied with his feet stretched out onto the table, plopping a round, ball of milk chocolate into his mouth.

It was the everyday guardian room with its large, overly decorated walls, and its abnormally plain table. The only difference was the large piles of chocolates stacked behind everyone's seats.

"Where's Tadase and Yaya?" I said, sliding out a chair.

"Tadase is hiding in the boy's bathroom to escape from fangirls." Kukai replied bluntly, earning a smack from Amu.

"And Yaya's in the nurse's office because the sugar got to her head in 3rd period." Amu replied with a slightly irritable tone.

I dropped my bags in exhaustion and fell into my chair, "She usually makes it past lunch, but I guess nobody thought twice before buying her a solid, milk chocolate teddy bear." I replied casually, tearing open a king sized Kit-Kat bar.

As peace was finally restored in the guardian room, certain someone who enjoys wearing skirts on weekends walked into the room.

"How's it going?" Nagi entered the room. And yes, I said Nagi not because it's cute, but because his name doesn't deserve to have its entire letters together in that sentence.

Amu dropped an almond covered Hershey bar as she stared at the bags that Nagihiko held, "Holy Milk duds."

"Pedophile" I murmured, breaking my Kit-Kat bar according to the lines

Kukai laughed hysterically, "Jeez Nagihiko! What have you been doing to the girls this year?" Kukai joked, as he helped Nagihiko with the bags.

Nagihiko chucked, "Don't worry; some of these are from guys too."

There was complete silence for a moment, even the wind stopped howling.

"... For Nadeshiko. They're for Nadeshiko."

We all sat down after helping Nagihiko put away his shipment of chocolate and returned to the usual.

As the four of us began munching on chocolate and discussing the many events that occurred (Most of us going on about how we managed to escape the crazy fangirls/guys with methods involving rubber chickens and plastic sporks), when Kukai's phone suddenly vibrated. The usual grin on his face was faded as his eyes glanced over the screen.

"It's Tadase," Kukai interrupted an argument Nagihiko and I were having about talking doorknobs, "He wants us to finish the paperwork in from yesterday."

"Great, have us work our assets off while he stays cooped up in a bathroom stall. Lovely!" I retorted sarcastically.

"Actually, he's in a locker by the janitor's office now, but either way he has easy access to toilet paper." Kukai slid his phone into his pocket and pulled out a handful of multi colored straws.

"Since there's four of us, lets divvy it up, two on two to be fair. All in favor of drawing straws?" He stuck his fist of rainbow straws at us before we nodded in approval.

As if by instinct, Nagihiko went for the purple straw and Amu for pink. I couldn't see their straws my angle, but their reactions were pretty clear that Amu isn't one staying, and the pedo was. A compressed grin appeared on Kukai's face as if he saw something he expected. The brunette did a slight swivel toward me, provoking me to pick.

I stared at him for a moment and rolled my eyes, picking up the green straw. I didn't bother giving a second glance to the confused Kukai, who was comparing the straws as if there was a mistake. "Well, if you boys don't mind, Amu and I shall be taking our leave now." I bowed mockingly as I head grabbed my large white bag. I headed for the door, though not before catching a glimpse of Kukai slamming his face on the table.

See? I didn't even need to lay a finger on him and he gets hurt!

**Nagihiko POV**

I sighed softly at the contemptible being I consider my friend and wacked the back of his head with an empty box of red vines.

"What do you want?" He mumbled with his face still glued to the table.

"Why do you look like the sky just exploded?" I questioned as he slowly rose, rubbing his temple where a red streak appeared.

"Ugh, plan failed and I'm stuck here with you …on Valentine's Day." I pulled out a chair next to him, placing a stack of papers on the table.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't want to be stuck here with you either. And at least you're not single, you have a date with paperwork and pen!" I waved a pen mockingly in front of his face as he gritted his teeth.

"Actually, I've actually got a date, with Utau." He droned, snatching the pen I held out with frustration, "And I'm going to be late... again!"

I eyed him suspiciously, "Again?"

"First time when you called me out to catch dancing flamingos and the second time was when Tadase asked me to watch over his dog sufflie."

If I could raise my eyebrow anymore, I did. "You mean dancing flamingos as in little kids in tutus and …. You mean Soufflé?  
"Oh that's what it was! That boy has weird taste in dog names."

"…. Soufflé is a French dessert."

"No wonder he got mad at me for eating his cake and bringing him a pink poodle." I never thought the day would come when someone would make me facepalm hard enough to break my nose.

"So why does one of Japan's biggest idol have a crush on you again?" I announced with a sigh.

The brunette suddenly became self-conscious at the question, rubbing the back of his head shyly as a light shade appeared across his cheeks, "Actually, I have no idea either… She's smart, good with people, and a great singer… She could do way better than me."

"You could say that again." I interrupted.

"But you know," He ignored my negative comment, "Before the amazing Utau, there's always just that one girl. The one who's just kinda lost and wants someone to talk to, you know? I know I sound weird… sorry man." The usually strong willed Kukai buried his face in his hoodie to hide his crimson face.

I let out a breath I'd been holding, though not of disdain, but a pleased one. "She's crazy for choosing you, but she has good taste."

Kukai looked up at me with a confused expression, "W-what?" I pulled him out of his seat and shoved his load of chocolate at him.

"You're not going to keep her waiting, are you?" I said hastily before he could protest. "If you're late again, I don't think she's going to forgive you."

"But the paperwork-"

My dominant hand rested on his shoulder and I took a deep breath before looking him in the eye, "Kukai, today's Valentine's Day and I have a date with paperwork. If you plan to come between me and my waifu, I will smack you so hard you won't be able to recognize the first number in the alphabet. Do you understand me?"

For a moment, he stared at me, dumbfounded, before breaking into a short chuckle. "Clear as a cloudy day." The brunette saluted with a fixed grin as he marched over to the door as I headed back to the chairs, with our backs facing one another. He pushed the glass door effortlessly with the side of his shoulder, opening it enough to slide through with the extra cargo he had to carry. Without looking back, the brunette's voice echoed in the glass dorm, "Good luck with Rima..." and he slipped away.

**Rima POV**

About half a dozen cars passed by, as I looked back at the looming clock tower. Almost 6, which means I've been waiting for... 3 hours? I thought back at the conversation I had with Amu. As much as I love her, she is a horrible liar. If a high school cat cosplaying thug comes onto school grounds claiming he's looking for you, you do not simply blush and say, "I don't know who he is", and then princess lifts you into a limousine while Tadase comes out of the girls bathroom covered in lipstick and clothes looking like he went through a forest of piranhas to chase you in a pink scooter, and you tell me nothing happened between you three and expect me to believe you. Yes, I totally believe you Amu.

The kidnapping happened at around 4:30? It could have been 4: 32, either way; it had a 4 and a 3 in it. As for the rest of the time, I spent it looking at the cars passing by… and a pink pouch in my pocket. I held the pink bag over the distant sun, and was mesmerized by the way the colors complimented each other; the mutilated white collaborating with the dark chocolate that looked beautiful alone yet when put together, gave a pleasuring feel. I sighed softly to myself, placing the bag in my lap with regret. Well, if I couldn't give it to him, I might as well….

"Ohh, chocolate, can I have some." A familiar voice appeared, startling me.

"Aren't you supposed to be working Kukai?" I raised an eyebrow as I found him leaning in front of me.

He gave me a hearty laugh, "Why yes, yes I am. So what's that cute little bag you got there?" He changed the subject making my cheeks burn.

"C- Classified information…" I turned away with a pout, stuffing the bag back into my pocket.

I think I caught a sly smirk at the side of his mouth as he pulled back, "Hahah, well even you have secrets to hide. Now, if you don't mind, I have a date to catch …. Adios!" The auburn hair colored teen waved with a tacky grin as he left through the gates.

I waited until the sound of his footsteps died away and picked up my bags, "You idiot, you left Nagihiko with all the work," and I headed over to the guardian room.

**Nagihiko POV**

I threw my head back and slumped down in my chair, hearing several cracks relieve themselves as I stared down at my work.

Just one more folder, thank the lord for lazy clubs.

I picked up my pen with slight hesitancy, when I felt a strange presence in the room. I looked around with suspicion, pulling out my chair silently as I headed for the only entrance. Good thing this place looks like a jungle. A shadow appeared in view and I saw this as a chance, and threw myself onto the suspect.

"Sorry, no trespassing after school hooooo…" My eyes widened at the assumed suspect.

"Um, comment to the extremely heavy man trying to rape me. Sir, you are EXTREMELY heavy so will you please, GET OFF?" The chibi blonde commented angrily.

"S- Sorry, Rima I thought you left." I pulled myself up into a pushup like position; though one leg was placed in between hers while the other at the side.

"Touché, but you're still here." She rubbed her temple with a slight wince as she propped her elbow on the floor for support. "Aren't you going to move?" She said, refusing to meet my eyes as a slight glow appeared across her cheeks.

I tilted my head in a confused manner, suddenly noticing her breathe softly running against my neck and the position of her legs shifting shyly in between mine. My cheeks turned scarlet at the sensual position as I got up, "Ahh, s- sorry about that." I commented, offering my hand. She took it in a restrained manner, patting herself down.

"Now rapist, get your butt over here and pick up my stuff." She said walking over the table in the center of the room.

"Wait what are you..." I gave her a raised eyebrow as she sat in the chair and picked up the pen. I sucked in a breath as I noticed what she was up to, "No wait! You don't have to-"

"You made me drop my stuff so you better pick it up. Hurry up before stick this pen into your eye." The blonde stated with a death glare.

I couldn't help but grin, and bowed mockingly to the chibi, "As you wish, master."

Would you believe me if I said after I found all the chocolate (Even the ones in the bushes and on the trees), Rima was done with the paperwork? Well, that's what happened.

We left the glass dome and locked the door behind us, heading over to where Rima claimed she was waiting for 3 hours.

"Was it cold?" I questioned worriedly after she told me her story.

"Yes, it was, but better than waiting in the rain." I gave her a puzzled look and she waved her hand as if were to say 'that's another story that I'm too lazy to tell you.'

I paused for a moment before persisting on with my interrogation, "Were you hungry."

"After eating 5 pounds of chocolate, no, no I'm not."

I felt something tighten in my chest as I brought up the next sentence, "Did you find anything in your locker?"

The words seem to have struck her conscious, and she paused for a moment before answering, "… You mean this?" Out of her pocket, she pulled out a small pink pouch filled with assorted dark and white chocolates, the sight of it making me suddenly anxious.

"Y- Yea. Did you try it ye-" I was suddenly cut off by a sweet taste in my mouth, but it wasn't one that I had tasted before. It was a chocolate bar that was dark in color but had a light touch of sweetness that melted in your mouth, to be replaced with a slight bitterness, though not bad tasting. It was bittersweet, in a good way.

I bit the top off, grabbing the rest of the chocolate bar to examine. You could tell it was home made at first glance. Also, it was mysterious that the shape was a simple rectangle, without any other captivating designs. I pulled the bar down and flinched slightly at the furious face Rima was giving me.

"So, how was it?" She said with an irked eyebrow and eager eyes.

"Well, it was block shaped unlike what I usually get, and it wasn't all that sweet either. Simple and tasteful. Just the way I like it." I said with a wink, making her sigh slightly out of relief.

"That's good." She opened the small pink pouch and plopped a heart shaped chocolate into her mouth. "Now were even. I ate yours and you ate mine." She looked at me my heart skipped as she timed her turn perfectly to match the wind, as the sunset reflected against her golden locks.

"Hahah, yeah…" I paused for a moment after considering a key point. "Wait, you gave me chocolate, and I gave you chocolate, doesn't that mean…" She looked like she wanted to punch me in the stomach; but instead, she turned around and called out.

"You guys are way too obvious." A group of familiar faces appeared out of the parking lot and I felt myself wanting to melt into a puddle.

"Nagihiko, I'd have to say, you're pretty dense sometimes." Kukai said with his arms crossed and nodding his head simultaneously with his girlfriend, Amu, and Yaya. Tadase and Ikuto were on the side hissing and throwing stones at each other.

"Rima, you always ruin the fun." Utau noted with a pout.

"Rima-tan should make less blocks." Yaya commented out of the blue.

"Will you please .. SHUT UP! Oh sorry, I meant those two..." Amu commented with a snicker.

"Kukai! I thought you said you had a date!" I shouted.

"I did! I told Utau we would go watch something interesting, and you two were the best thing in theaters!"

I shook my head and looked over to Rima, who was grinning shrewdly and suddenly came up and hugged me.

"Who knows, maybe?" She let go just as quickly as she clung on and ran off before any of us could say anything.

The noises of our others eager comments subsided as I stared out blankly at the sleek black car with a grin.

I've always preferred things like that, bittersweet.

* * *

An apology that you had to read through such horrible writing... Deeply sorry.

Haven't been here in like forever :DD I've actually been working on this one since last year (Otl...) but i'm such a lazy butt I never post 33 Anyways, Happy Valentine's day and here's my present to you!


End file.
